leftfordeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune City
Hey guys, it's iCharlie1890. i'm knew to this fanon and I decide to make a Left 4 Dead add-on campaign idea. Keep in mind that this is my first go at this so if anything seems noobish that's just how I am at the moment :P. Characters: Jack, Charlie, Dean and Claudia New Uncommon infected: Zombie stripper (She moves around really fast, picking up things on the way and then throwing them at you. The best way to kill her is to spray and pray). The Squealer (He moves slowly and is built up and muscly, when shot he emits a high picthed scream which obscures the players vision and disable game chat for 20 seconds). New Special Infected: The Stuntman (He rides around on a motor bike, He speeds towards you and if you get hit it's instant knockdown, on expert realism, getting hit by his motorbike means instant death). The Tourist (He carries around a camera, If he flashes his camera at you you are blinded for 10 seconds). Act 1: Arriving Jack, Claudia, Charlie and Dean arrive at Fortune city to find out that the rescuse helicopters are on the other side of town, and the roads are cordoned off. They make their way towards a hotel, once inside there are many rooms to investigate, each with different rewards inside (Ammo, guns etc...). after exploring the different floors of the hotel (And getting mauled by tourists), the survivors make their way down a long road only to arrive at what seems like a infinite zombie respawn area, this area is known as "No Escape". After the survivors melee their way through the hoarde, they find two roads, one of the roads leads towards the saferoom. At this point the survivors have to split up into teams of two (the right way is randomized each time). The left exit has a lot of squealers on it. The right exit has a lot of stuntmen on. Afte finding the right exit the survivors meet up again and arrive at the safehouse. Act 2: Gambling Problem The survivors end up in a casino where they are faced with tough challenges, this would be nearly impossible on expert realism. The survivors have to battle their way through each of the rooms so they can find 5 keys to open the safehouse door. There are 10 rooms and 5 keys, and each room is huge and the key is randomized each time. After finding the keys the survivors eneter the safehouse. Act 3: Safety... AT LAST! The survivors leave the saferoom to find themselves in a plaza type of area, with a waterfountain and streetlights. in the very far distance they can see the evacuation point. they fnd a communications device where they manage to pick up the evacuation area's signal. They tell the survivors that they'll be there in 10 minutes, the survivors have to fend off endless waves of hoardes until safety arrives. The bad thing about this is that there are 20 tank respawns and no ammo respawns. Good luck! after the ten minutes the helicopter lands on the roof of a very nearby building, the survivors must make it to the roof of the building before they are overwhelmed. when they make it the helicopter takes off and they are safe and sound. Achievements: There are 5 achievements with a total of 200 points. 25G - WE MADE IT - Complete the Fortune city campaign 100G - YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE - Completed the Fortune city campaign on expert with realism 25G - I HAVE A GAMBLING PROBLEM - At the casino area, use a fruit macine 50 times 25G - SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE - Shoot a stuntman off of his motorbike 25G - YOU GUYS SUCK! - None of the survivors made it at "No Escape"